


Love Is Blind

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Internal Conflict, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: a joke taken Way Too Seriously, I Need To Be Stopped.Sora likes Riku, and Riku likes Sora.Everyone else can't quite understandwhy.





	1. Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this cursed tweet.](https://twitter.com/vanvenilla/status/1026367095771029505)
> 
> I wanna fuckin. kermit this is the worst god damn fic i've ever made this is even worse than fuckin. [poohnort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171661)
> 
> dedicated to frog hours on the soriku discord, you are all fuckin losers but i love you anyway 
> 
> this meme fic was way overdue holy shit. time to work on that collab with canary over and out

There was something wrong with Riku.

“There’s… something wrong with Riku?” Sora echoed, cocking his head at Kairi, and the redhead gave him a concerned look.

“You hadn’t noticed?” She asked, and Sora pouted at her. “ _Sora,_ ” she began, but she shook her head. “You really can’t see it?”

“I don’t know what you _mean!_ ” He huffed, crossing his arms, “Riku’s always been Riku!”

“No, he’s—oh hi, Riku.”

Sora paused, and turned to look at Riku. He lit up, a smile spreading across his face as he got up off the paopu tree, waving at his best friend.

“Riku!” He cheered, taking hold of his friend’s thin hands, squeezing them affectionately through his gloves.

“What’s going on here?” Riku asked, cocking his head at Kairi, and the redhead gave him a strained smile.

“Oh, we were just talkin’ about you.” Sora shrugged. “Kairi said you look a bit different.”

“Do I?” Riku asked. “Is it my hair?”

Kairi looked at him—really _looked_ at him. His hair, silver as always, hung over his face, but Kairi look in the sight of his eyes—round, white and with a black, horizontal iris in the middle.

Riku’s face used to have pink cheeks—now, they were green, soft and felt-like. His arms were noodly, thin but still as capable as ever to lift the logs she and Sora were unable to.

Something was wrong with Riku, Kairi knew, but she did what any good friend would do, and lied.

“Yeah, I think.” She said, and Sora cocked his head at her. “Did you get it cut?”

“Nah, same as always.” Riku thumbed at his hair with stubby little fingers. Kairi tried not to notice the black stick that held it up and led nowhere. “Maybe it’s growing out?”

“Maybe.” Kairi nodded, and got off the tree, too. “Well, let’s get to work on the raft again today! You boys ready?”

“Yeah!” Sora nodded enthusiastically, and Riku smiled, nodding.

“Let’s start with a race!” She said, because hey, if you were already in this situation and your only other best friend didn’t acknowledge it, then that probably meant you were going insane, and there was nothing you could do about it.

“ _What?_ ” Riku drawled, “I just got here.”

“On your mark!” Kairi raised her arm. “Get set!”

If she was going insane, then might as well make the most of it.

“Go!”

Sora and Riku went bolting off the paopu islet and Kairi hurried after them, her giggling finally bursting from her heart and through her lips, and frankly, this was kinda fun.

Watching a green puppet of a frog-boy running right next to Sora on the beach and laughing was pretty funny, and—well. At least whatever it was that Riku had turned into, it could be amusing to watch.

Before all this, Riku had been a graceful runner. Someone who didn’t know him well would’ve probably thought he was someone on the track and field team, but now, with the way he ran, Kairi was sure people would agree to disagree.

Now, frog-Riku (Rikermit, as she came around to calling him in her head), was the exact opposite, his noodle arms of indescribable strength failing around like pool noodles, and his legs barely doing even a decent imitation of running. Oh, she was definitely laughing hysterically now, but with how frequently she did it anyway, devolving into donkey honking, even, Sora and Riku didn’t mind.

The only problem was that only _Sora_ seemed to not notice the sudden loss of their admittedly beefy childhood friend, but with the way it felt so… _normal_ for this Riku to be there with all of Sora’s bright, beautiful smiles and happiness, then maybe—just _maybe_ —she could probably absorb some of whatever obliviousness Sora had and have a good time with it.

* * *

“Hey.”

The setting sun washed their world with a golden orange glow, and beneath them, the sea’s waves was calming alongside the soothing caress of the sea breeze. Sora turned around, only barely managing to catch a paopu tossed at him, and in his his surprise, he tossed it back for Riku to catch.

The frog-boy was grinning slightly. “You wanted one, didn’t you?” He asked, and Sora felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Wh-what’dyou mean?” Sora stammered, and Riku laughed.

“A paopu fruit.” He strode over to Sora, and pressed the fruit against his heart as he passed. “Right? Remember what Selphie said? If two people share it, their destinies will be tied forever.”

Sora spluttered as Riku let the fruit drop into his hands, and he whirled around to watch his friend leave.

“Riku,” he began, looking into Riku’s blank black and white eyes. “I…”

He shook his head, and Riku laughed, shaking his head as he made his way back to the pier. Sora gingerly tossed the fruit aside into the water, and headed out after him.

 _Share it, he says_ , he thought, _what does he_ mean?

* * *

There was a boy in the reverse waterfalls of Hollow Bastion.

She felt his presence, the moment a great darkness seemed to emerge like a writhing, voluminous mass of shadows from the ground.

Maleficent emerged from her own corridor of darkness to look at her visitor—and paused.

No, not a boy.

A _frog._

He slowly got up, groaning, and she very nearly flinched when he turned around and started screaming for his friends. She took the time to inspect him—a green felt puppet of a frog with silver hair and a yellow top, with spindly arms and legs that seemed incapable of carrying anything, but Maleficent knew better, especially after seeing said limbs lift his body and hold it upright. The hand puppet held itself up out of some sheer force of will, and black sticks held by an unseen force allowed the frog-boy to move his arms.

Oh, he seemed familiar. So, so very familiar…

“Sora! Kairi!” the boy shouted in that familiar voice, and clarity surged in her mind.

Ah, yes—that little king of the land of Light.

“Kermit...” She murmured, “So _here_ was where your Lost Prince has gone.”

She swept her cloak around her, and began her descent.

 _This_ time, she thought, she would have the upper hand.

Frog-boy by her side notwithstanding.

* * *

Donald knew he wasn’t supposed to be laughing at a time like this, but really, what could you do when you saw a frog-boy in a black leather muscle armour suit speaking in two voices, one in that odd… _familiar_ voice and another deep older man voice?

You laugh, of course.

Sure, while Sora was getting pummelled by said frog-puppet boy into the wall despite his pleas for Riku to _calm down, please, fight the darkness,_ but then you get to hear “ _Here it comes!_ ” in that odd dual voice, and you couldn’t help but to laugh a little.

Hell, even _Goofy_ giggled once or twice, but they weren’t going to fault each other for that. This was _hilarious_.

When they first heard about Riku from Sora, they had assumed he was this handsome young lad, with chiseled features and with eyes like, quote Sora, like the sea after the storm. Beautiful and perfect in every way, with how Sora’s eyes shimmered with love and admiration for this Riku boy—

And then when they met him for the first time in Traverse Town, Donald denying him entry to the Gummi Ship was a knee-jerk response to the shock he and Goofy had when they saw a boy who was the splitting image of their missing King.

There had been rumours of a Lost Prince, of a boy their king had supposedly fathered elsewhere in a different world that would succeed the throne, but Queen Piggy had been adamant on never finding him. There were millions other frogs like King Kermit, she had said, it was best not to go poking their nose around where it didn’t belong.

The Lost Prince wasn’t real, and yet in the time Donald and Goofy had spent travelling with Sora, the weren’t too sure about Queen Piggy’s declaration of there being way more frogs like their King Kermit running around everywhere.

It was times like that where Donald missed their old pal Mickey, who had gone off… _somewhere_ they didn’t know. Mickey would’ve probably known what to do in this situation, but it was simply just wishful thinking, wishing he was back with them.

No, right now, they weren’t facing the Lost Prince. That, Donald was sure of.

Why? Well, if he _was_ Kermit’s son, then he would have at least not allied with the darkness, right?

Still, that train of thought was completely forgotten when Sora defeated Ansem, and Donald and Goofy could finally run through the barrier separating them from him. Immediately Donald healed Sora up, wincing at the cuts and bruises that littered his skin, but all Sora did was look at the spot where Ansem had disappeared.

“Riku…” he breathed, but he finally looked at Donald when the mage carefully turned his head to look at him. “Donald, Riku, he’s…”

Frankly, good riddance of the abomination, Donald thought. Instead, he said something else.

“It’s okay, it’s over,” he said, and hugged Sora. Sora sighed deeply into his embrace, hugging Donald back, but Goofy’s alarmed ‘a-hyuck!’ caught their attentions.

“The Keyhole! We gotta shut it!” He yelled, hurrying back to them, and Sora nodded, his expression set and determined as he shakily got up onto his feet.

He made a move to unlock it, but nothing happened. He hesitated, and looked at the Keyblade of Hearts on the floor.

“The Keyhole must not be finished yet,” Donald frowned, “What do we do?”

“I have an idea.” Sora said, and time seemed to stop as he picked it up.

“S-Sora?”

The boy gave them a smile.

* * *

Naminé knew this boy, this special, powerful boy that was about to step into the room with her. She knew him from Sora’s memories, how special he was to him, she knew how his heart had beat because of him, ever since they were children, even if he didn’t realise it.

He was beautiful, crowned with silver, eyes like the sea, strength of mountains. Sora really idolised him, and it warmed Naminé’s heart to know how much Sora loved him.

Oh, she had wished she had met him for real. The replica was lovely, angelic in face, in movement, but she wondered if he ever held a candle to the real thing.

Seeing Riku through Sora’s eyes made her realise something—the rose-tinted lens painted his world so shiny, and perfect, despite everything, and while that was hope offered to her wilting heart, Naminé knew that wasn’t reality.

For a witch that dealt with illusions, she knew what was real, and what wasn’t.

Nervously she clutched her sketchbook close to herself, and took a deep breath.

The door opened—

And a frog-boy stepped in. Naminé paused, blinking in confusion as the boy looked around, and then he looked at her. She squeaked, and hid behind Sora’s pod. He peered at her from around the pod, and she went around the other side, just as he followed after her to the other side.

This continued for a good few minutes, until the boy let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m sorry, is this a game of tag?”

Naminé stopped, blushing sheepishly, and finally stood still long enough by the control panel of Sora’s pod to let the boy catch up to her. She froze when she finally got a good look at him—at his green skin, and the familiar clothes—

Oh, this was the _real_ Riku.

She paused.

Huh. The replica was prettier.

“You must be Naminé.” Riku said cordially, and Naminé dipped her head.

“R-Riku.”

She _couldn’t_ believe this was the beautiful boy Sora saw through his eyes.

There was _definitely_ something wrong with _Sora._

Well, she had a job to do. Now was no time to be judging Sora’s questionable tastes in boys.

“Come this way,” she managed to say, “I have something to show you.”

Here went everything, she guessed.

She stepped aside to gesture at the pod, and Riku jolted.

“Sora!” He gasped, and he whirled around to look at her. “What did you _do_ to him?” He snapped, and Naminé blinked at him.

Oh, she thought. There it was.

The love, the warm connection, the sheer happiness Sora felt when he was around Riku. Of course Sora was asleep, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t respond to external stimulus.

She smiled softly.

It was lovely. Like the harmonious sound of a golden cord being struck on the harps of angels.

The love between boys—uh, a boy and a frog.

Love truly knew no boundaries.

“Nothing,” She said placatingly, “He’s just asleep.”

Frog-boy he may be, but Naminé wanted to help him. It was the least she could do, for the two boys almost irrevocably damaged by the things she had done.

Riku looked tense—well, as tense as a frog puppet could get—but he relaxed slightly. Naminé took a deep breath.

This was going to be a _long_ conversation.

* * *

There was an impostor on the loose.

Xion and Roxas sat together at the top of the clock tower, in relative brooding silence as the two of them mulled over the news told to them earlier that day at the meeting.

An impostor? Of the Organization? That was impossible—but the numbers didn’t lie.

The Heartless were missing in the places Roxas and Xion scouted, and they both could _feel_ some sort of shadow ghosting them wherever they went.

“Isn’t it scary?” Xion said suddenly, and Roxas looked at her in mild alarm.

“H-huh?” He asked, and she gave him a patient smile.

“The impostor.” She clarified, “Whoever it is running around pretending to be a member of the Organization.” She sighed, and leaned against Roxas’s side as the blond’s frown deepened. “I mean, who would _do_ that?”

“I dunno.” Roxas replied gingerly. “But you know… he’s real, isn’t he?”

Xion frowned slightly. “Yeah.”

“Scared?”

She huffed fondly. “You?”

“As if.” Roxas scoffed. “ _You’re_ scarier, Xion.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” She laughed brightly, elbowing him in the side, and the both of them burst out laughing just in time for Axel to show up, holding their ice creams.

“Axel!” They lit up, and the redhead grinned at them.  

“What’s goin’ on here? You two scaring each other ‘bout the impostor going around?”

“We’re not scared!” Xion stuck her tongue out at him, and Roxas elbowed her lightly.

“Yeah, right! You brought him up!”

The two began tickling each other in retaliation, and Axel laughed, sitting down next to Roxas to wave their ice creams in front of their faces. Immediately the two fell quiet, eyes shining with glee as they took a stick each from him.

“Alright, kids, settle down.” Axel chuckled. “We get it, you’re both scared of the guy.”

“Am not!” Xion pressed, and Roxas elbowed him.

“Yeah, like I said, Xion’s scarier! Especially when she’s being rushed in the bathroom!”

“Roxas!” She whined, and the three of them burst out laughing.

Oh, this was wonderful, but it wouldn’t last long.

* * *

On the ground in front of the tower, Roxas struggled to remember her name. Tears rolling down his face, he watched the world turn into fractals that scattered the sunset’s orange light into crystalline fractals in his eyes.

She was horrifying, he loved her as a friend.

Who _was_ she?

He clutched his head, and struggled to stay upright.

Free Kingdom Hearts, she told him—

Well, at the very least, he could do that for her.

* * *

The World That Never Was, at least, was how he remembered it. Memories of _her_ were quickly fading. He could barely remember what he was supposed to do, but the anger and frustration were still there.

Neoshadows spawned around him like writhing shadows, but a swing of his blades got rid of them all. He sensed something familiar stir inside his chest, a fluttering of a butterfly of sorts, and he clutched it, confused.

“What’s…”

A presence—right above him, on top of Memory’s Skyscraper, and he looked up to see a figure standing on top.

There it was again—that odd flutter in his chest, and he knew that wasn’t his own.

 _Sora,_ again. Of course it would be Sora.

He shook his head, growling, and leapt up the building towards the figure. They also jumped down towards him, and his hood fell back in the process.

Roxas’s eyes widened, and he threw Oblivion at him.

A frog-boy with a blindfold over his eyes came hurtling down towards him, catching the Keyblade in a spindly, thin grip. His other limbs flailed wildly in the air around them, graceless exactly in the way Roxas expected plush puppet parts to move. As they crossed, their gazes met, and for a moment, time stood still.

 _Riku,_ another voice in his chest said, and Roxas felt a bittersweet ache as he flipped back around to run after the impostor down the building.

Riku, who the hell was Riku?

Also, how in the _hell_ was he going to keep a straight face, after seeing a human-sized frog puppet charging down the side of a skyscraper?

Far below him, he saw Riku swing Oblivion once, and all the Neoshadows disappeared.

Powerful—the frog-boy was powerful. He had to be careful.

He couldn’t let the appearance fool him—this frog-boy, he was _dangerous._

He was with _her_ during her last few days.

Anger, white-hot, seared through his blood.

First, this guy, and then Kingdom Hearts.

And then Sora—and he could finally have answers.

* * *

Riku was persistent, he had to admit. Whoever he was, despite the flimsy puppet body, he managed to hold up well enough.

It probably helped, actually. Roxas didn’t really want to look at him anymore, or else he was going to start _laughing_.

Riku looked up at him, mouth wrinkled in displeasure.

“Why?” He barked, and _oh, no._ His voice reminded Roxas of those times where Demyx ate one too many chilli peppers. He was _so close_ to laughing. “Why do you have the Keyblade?”

He was glad he was wearing the hood, or this would have gotten embarrassing. At least Riku couldn’t see his small grin.

“Shut up!” He was glad that didn’t tremble with laughter. He tried to cover himself up with a strike at Riku, but the frog-boy was just as fast as he was, and knocked him back. Roxas landed on his back, going unconscious for a moment, and he felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

_This can’t be over…_

_It couldn’t be._

**He couldn’t have lost to a god damned frog puppet boy.**

The thought brought him straight back to consciousness, and he surged forward to attack Riku. He was unrelenting, until he managed to knock Riku back, and the puppet easily landed on his feet.

“Why don’t you _quit?_ ” Roxas snarled, but Riku simply smiled, and opened his arms.

“C’mon, Sora.” He taunted fondly, “I thought you were stronger than that.”

Roxas’s eyes widened. He could feel something tingling in his chest—a warm, precious light, the feeling of _joy_ , of fondness—

“Get real,” tumbled out of his mouth unbidden, and horror seeped into his veins as his body disobeyed his mind. “Look which one of us is winning.”

When the sentence was done, he was himself again, and Roxas slapped a hand over his mouth, breathing heavily as Riku’s smile curled down into a frown, and the puppet deflated slightly, creasing to heaven and back.

“So it’s true.” He murmured. “You really _are_ his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right, after all.”

Back in control of himself, Roxas felt anger surge inside of him again. The light in his chest fluttering retreated meekly into the darkness, and Roxas tried not to think about what that meant.

Did he have a heart? Was that heart even _his?_

“What are you talking about?” He snarled, confusion a turbulent, angry storm in his mind. “I am me. Nobody else!”

That was right—this heart was _his_ , and his _alone._

He surged forward, relentless, unwavering. He _hated_ him. He didn’t give a shred of thought about that tiny whisper of emotion in his chest, begging him to stop, to not hurt him—

_Please, not Riku, please, I love him—_

Roxas rammed Oblivion into Riku’s wrist, hearing the screech of the Keyblade’s holy power protesting in his heart like nails going down on a chalkboard, and he almost collapsed at the suddenness of its adamant anger. He’d almost missed the sound of Riku’s wrist bones snapping, but the boy’s scream told him everything.

(And also almost launched him into hysterical giggles, at the very comical ‘ _auuughh!_ ’ of it.)

“How many times do I have to beat you?” Roxas snarled, but there was dread growing in his gut.

He shouldn’t have done that—he shouldn't have used Oblivion to hurt him.

Not when it came from him in the first place.

“All right.” Riku panted, his wrist hanging limply beside him. “You’ve left me with no other choice.”

“What?” Dread materialised as a knot in his throat.

“I have to release the power in my heart—” Riku said, getting up shakily. “The dark power that I’ve been holding back.”

Roxas steadied himself nervously. Dimly he remembered a game that Demyx managed to get Zexion obsessed with—the one where you were supposed to collect little monsters as pets and make them fight each other. There was a feature there where you could make them huge and more powerful.

With Riku looking like that, he half-expected him to pull out a Mega Stone, but instead, he pulled his blindfold off, letting it drop to the ground as he met Roxas’s gaze evenly.

“Even… if it changes me forever.”

Roxas’s eyes widened, as inside his chest, the light faded, ever so slightly.

Despair, pain.

_Riku, don’t…_

He’s— _I’m_ —not _worth it._

Riku threw his head back in a scream, and Roxas bit back snickers at the sound. Oh, this was bad—so _bad,_ but suddenly columns of darkness surrounded him, and Roxas was immediately on guard.

When the darkness cleared, a normal-looking human being looked back at him, arms crossed and with a large, imposing-looking monster behind him.

Roxas blinked at him.

Well, _this_ was a welcome change.

 _This_ guy, he could take seriously.

_Roxas, that’s not very nice._

He didn’t have much time to think after that, when the monster’s hands suddenly grabbed him, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

 _It’s over,_ he thought.

He’d lost.

To the _god damned frog puppet boy._

* * *

Kairi had missed him. She had to admit, she’d missed him.

It’d been a year, she hadn’t seen her boys ever since, but now, after Naminé had called Riku by his name, her feet carried her to his side without her realising it.

“Riku?” She asked gently, and pulled down his hood.

Ansem’s face looked back at her, and she let out a small gasp.

There wasn’t much she could do about seeing the man who terrorised you and your friends, but knowing it was Riku made her calm down, and a smile crossed her face.

That, and at least this time he looked like an actual human being. Not that it excused anything he did, but Ansem _was_ easy on the eyes, and really, she did prefer this over the frog face.

Riku looked ashamed of himself, turning his face away, but Kairi gently turned turned it back by his chin, and smiled up at him.

“You’re safe.” She said, choking up slightly, and Riku’s eyes softened on her. “I’m so… I’m so glad.”

Gingerly Riku wiped at her tears as she laughed softly, and hugged him tightly. Riku stiffened up, but after a moment’s hesitation, he hugged her back.

“Thanks, Kairi.” He said, and yep, Kairi could _definitely_ get used to _this_ Riku. “For still accepting me.”

“You’re my friend, Riku.” She grinned up at him, “I’d always accept you.”

He smiled at her softly—a smile so unfitting and yet so _right_ on a face like Ansem’s, and he nodded.

“C’mon,” she said, “You know Sora’s hopeless without us.”

“Right.” He chuckled, “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Ansem _did_ say anything can happen,” Kermit said, and Kairi looked at the little green frog while Sora hurried over to Riku’s side on the floor to peer into his face. “Maybe _that’s_ what he meant.”

God, she almost wished he hadn’t said anything, but she held her tongue as Sora and Riku stood up together, the brunet boy looking up at him with the utmost concern on his face.

As Riku slowly got onto his feet, he cautiously touched his face, almost in shock, and Sora couldn’t take it anymore.

“Riku!” Sora flung his arms around the other boy in a tender hug, looking up into his face, and Kairi couldn’t help but smile.

Oh, they’d both grown, she realised, but Riku was taller— _much_ taller, despite being a frog-boy.

“You gonna take that off?” Sora asked, tugging at the black cloth, and Riku huffed fondly, slowly untying it. He blinked against the light that met his eyes, and Sora cocked his head, still with his arms around his neck.

Still, he smiled when Riku’s eyes finally met his, and it felt far too nice to let go, especially when Riku’s hands settled on the small of his back.

“What was that for?” He asked, cupping Riku’s face in his hands.

He’d missed him. He’d missed him _so much._

“His eyes couldn’t lie.” Kermit said, and the two boys looked at him. Sora frowned at that, while Riku looked sheepish, and Sora turned back to Riku.

“Lie?” He pouted, “And just who were you trying to lie to? Hmm?” He teased, but Riku deflated even more, and sighed.

“Myself.”

“C’mon, Riku,” Sora pressed, grabbing his collar. “Why were you trying to do so much on your own? You’ve got friends—like us!”

He swept his hand over their friends, and Riku looked at them, huffing fondly before turning back to Sora.

“Maybe you’ve forgotten,” he said, bringing his face close to Sora’s, and Kairi didn’t miss the way Sora’s cheeks turned pink, his grip on Riku’s collar getting loose as one of Riku’s noodly green arms wrapped around Sora’s waist. “The thing is, Sora…”

Oh.

 _Yes,_ Naminé’s voice whispered in her heart, and Kairi understood.

“I’m not a huge sap like you.” Riku said fondly, and warmth settled in Kairi’s heart.

Oh, the love between boys.

Er, a frog-boy and a boy. Her best friends.

It really _was_ beautiful.

“Hey!” Sora spluttered, “That’s harsh!” But he was smiling, still holding on to Riku as tenderly as Riku held on to him. Their small group burst into laughter, but it was short-lived when an unsettling sound cut through their joy. All of them looked up to see the diminishing form of Kingdom Hearts, and Sora frowned, looking at Riku again.

“What should we do, Riku?” He asked, squeezing Riku’s hand, and the older boy nodded.

“We have to defeat Xemnas. He’s the last surviving member of Organization XIII.”

In one smooth pull, Riku threw off his black coat to reveal he was wearing a new set of clothes neither Kairi nor Sora had ever seen before. Kairi bit her lip, _hard,_ to keep herself from laughing at the sight of her old friend again, still with that same froggy face and body, but now with a yellow sleeveless vest on top of a black turtleneck.

It kinda suited him, she thought. Naminé seemed to agree.

In his hand, an entirely new Keyblade shimmered after he summoned it—a hauntingly beautiful blade called the Way to the Dawn.

“Yeah.” Sora nodded, and turned to see Riku already heading onward. “Riku!”

He was only too happy to follow, and their small group of friends followed suit.

* * *

_I owe you two an explanation,_ was the first line of Kermit’s letter, but that was the last thing they got when Riku and Sora arrived at Yen Sid’s tower. Standing together to attention in front of the wise old wizard, Sora shuffled nervously under the man’s scrutinizing gaze, and he could see Riku was peering at him as well. He managed to fight down the smile that threatened to cross his face, but not the way his cheeks went warm at the thought.

Ever since he saw Riku again, he felt an odd fluttering in his heart whenever their gazes met. He didn’t know what it meant—neither of them had ever discussed this odd, comforting tension between them, but Sora didn’t want to breach the topic.

Not yet—not when it was still so awkward between them.

Awkward, but so awkwardly comfortable.

It was odd, like a fawn stumbling in its first few steps of life, tender and warm and so wondrous, and Sora couldn’t find it in himself to interrupt it.

Riku had cut his long hair to a comfortable length, and Sora couldn’t help but think he was so much more handsome like that than ever before.

(Kairi’s laughter that followed after he said that was still a mystery, though. He couldn’t figure out _why,_ for the life of him.)

Still, there was something else they had to tackle, now—the Mark of Mastery exam. After all the preamble that Yen Sid gave them, it was time to head off, but Sora was distracted.

Not just because of the impending responsibility, or the exam, but the fact he would be travelling with Riku.

Him, and Riku, alone! On a journey, together!

His heart was jumping and singing.

_He couldn’t wait._

* * *

The journey wasn’t as wonderful as Sora thought it would be. The Dream Eaters were wonderful, his Meow Wow he affectionately named Bumpis was the sweetest little thing he had ever met, but.

But.

The advertised adventure with Riku by his side wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

“This is fine.” He said softly, and Joshua cocked his head at him.

“Something wrong, Sora?” He asked, and Sora jolted, before turning to look at him.

“O-oh, it’s just…” He sighed, and he shook his head. “It’s nothing. What was it you wanted me to do again?”

Joshua considered him for a moment, and he shook his head, smiling fondly.

“Do you miss Riku?” He asked, and Sora’s cheeks grew hot. The blond’s smile widened into a knowing smirk as he twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers. “Oh, Sora. You’re awfully transparent.”

“Shut up,” Sora huffed,crossing his arms, and Bumpis whined, nudging his side with its snout. Joshua chuckled, and shrugged.

“You know, Sora, I consider myself a man of discerning taste.” He said, resting his elbow on Sora’s shoulder, and Sora pouted at him. “So, I don’t mean anything offensive, but _Riku,_ really?”

Sora cocked his head at him, and Joshua eyed him confusedly. “What do you mean?”

“I _mean,_ look at yourself.” He said, the both of them pointedly ignoring the way Neku was tossed at the wall by a Nightmare. “You’re adorable.”

“H-huh?” Sora blinked at him, his cheeks growing hot. “What do you mean, Joshua?”

“You and Riku.” Joshua shook his head, flicking his hair melodramatically, and Neku slammed against the wall again.

Neither of them moved.

“You’re adorable.” He continued, a matter-of-factly. “And then there’s Riku.”

Sora pouted at him. “You’re not making a lot of sense right now,” He crossed his arms, “But I’m getting the feeling this is at Riku’s expense.”

Joshua eyed him levelly. “Sora, I appreciate Riku and all, but seriously? Seriously. _That’s_ the guy you like?”

“Wh-what do you—” Sora spluttered, his cheeks now bright red, and he shook his head. Well, Riku wasn’t around to see this, and Kairi already knew about it, so what else was he going to lose? “Listen, Riku’s the best guy ever. He’s so strong and reliable, and he’s so smart, and kind, and he’s r-really h-handsome, and—”

“Are you… are you listening to yourself right now?” Joshua deadpanned. “Are you. Seriously. Listening. To yourself. Right now.”

“ _Sora!_ ” Neku growled, and the two of them finally turned to look at him. Joshua’s brow furrowed, and Sora looked apologetic.

“Oh, go on and help him. You’re beyond the mission rules anyway.” Joshua sighed, and Sora immediately bolted to Neku’s side, the redhead glowering at Joshua.

“Whoever said that Players fight alone for this one can go suck my—”

He was cut off by a Nightmare’s roar, and Neku and Sora went back to fighting.

“Oh, wouldn’t _that_ be nice.” Joshua chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone.

 _“Players are to fight alone. Failure will lead to erasure.”_ The command box on the screen said, and he rolled his eyes fondly.

 _“Players may ask for help from non-Players. Failure will lead to erasure.”_ He changed it with a little hum, and thought back to Sora and his crush on Riku.

“You know what,” he chuckled softly, and looked back at Neku who got thrown back into Bumpis, who started crying while Wingus—Riku’s Dream Eater Spirit—fluttered around Sora, panicked. “I think I’m exactly like Sora in the ‘bad taste in boys’ category.”

* * *

The young Xehanort watched Sora cuddle his Spirits, laughing and smiling brightly, and wondered what this odd sensation that sat in his chest was. It certainly wasn’t anger or hate—those, he was familiar with—but this felt odd.

Different, and in the worrying way that came with the realisation that light may be seeping into the cracks of his heart.

He shook his head, and focused himself properly again.

Sora’s Symphony was beautiful—a brightly-lit land with blooming flowers and fluffy white clouds that rolled by lazily. He’d seen Riku’s Symphony, too, but he couldn’t stay for long.

Not that the other boy’s Symphony wasn’t beautiful, no—in fact, he rather preferred it over Sora’s, because of the significant reduction of light in his.

He couldn’t stay long, because the juxtaposition of a yapping frog-boy fighting Nightmares in a beautiful land with beautiful music was too much for him to handle, and at any minute he knew he would burst out laughing.

So he contented himself with watching Sora instead. Sora was easier on the eyes, on the heart—

He stopped, just as Sora was giggling brightly, “Bumpis, don’t eat that!” and he blinked, tracing the way Sora’s lips curled up into a smile as his Spirits cuddled into him, cooing and whining for treats and affection.

Easy on the heart?

Slowly, he pressed his hand to his chest. Something was wrong.

He looked at Sora again, who had finally calmed down along with his Spirits, and he held Bumpis in his hands with a sigh.

“I miss him,” he said to the spirits. “I miss Riku so much.”

Gingerly, he hugged Bumpis, and it licked his face comfortingly.

“That tickles, buddy!”

Xehanort watched him giggle and squirm, and the feeling stayed there in his chest, at least until Sora mentioned that frog-boy’s name.

Something _ugly_ coiled in his chest, and he looked down at it, and hummed.

“How odd.”

Was it the light? Was it his heart?

Was it the fact that Sora much preferred that _god damn frog-boy_ —

“Oh.”

He frowned, and shook his head.

“Well, that will not do.” He said, and got up to walk away.

No, that wouldn’t do at all.

* * *

“Good night, Sora.” he said, and _of course_ the last thing on Sora’s lips was Riku’s name.

Riku, the hero of the dark. King Kermit’s Lost Prince, though he didn’t know that yet.

Riku, the frog-boy who _somehow_ placed higher than he did in Sora’s heart, and Xehanort wasn’t about to accept that any time soon.

He’d come into terms with his feelings as Sora fell deeper into his nightmare—the thought of him _liking_ someone wasn’t that unfounded, he realised. Hearts are malleable regardless of origin or strength, and that included his own. Sora’s bright light was enough to pry into the cracks between them, but soon, he knew, that light would be extinguished, and it would be Xehanort’s darkness pouring into Sora’s heart instead.

Reciprocality, he called it.

Also, Sora _was_ easy on the eyes. The blond angel in Traverse Town was indeed a man of discerning taste.

He knelt down to stroke Sora’s cheek tenderly with the back of two fingers, and smiled slightly.

It wasn’t like he was doing Sora a disservice—love _may_ be blind, but certainly it could do better with corrective material.

Xemnas approached him, face as stony as ever, and made a move to pick Sora up. Xehanort shook his head, holding his hand out at Xemnas to stop, and the older man cocked his head at him.

“What’s this?” He asked, but Xehanort ignored him to pick Sora up himself. Xemnas smirked slightly, cocking an eyebrow at him, but Xehanort remained impassive, stepping through the portal of darkness that Xemnas had stepped in through.

“It must be interesting, to have a heart of your own.” Xemnas said, following after him, but he ignored him to make a beeline through the corridor of darkness to The World That Never Was.

It seemed his disinterest bored Xemnas, who had disappeared elsewhere as he arrived at the throne room, and Xehanort set Sora down on the lowered chair—the one once reserved for Roxas, and now, the lovely young man in Xehanort’s arms.

He adjusted Sora until he was seated comfortably, and gently touched his face the way Riku had intended to the first time he saw Sora’s phantom.

Xehanort remembered that moment uncomfortably clearly.

He hadn’t liked that he did, but now he was smiling as he touched Sora’s warm skin. He could feel his warmth radiating through his gloves, and thought to himself it would feel so much more _real_ if he took his gloves off.

“Ah, there you are.” Ansem—his Heartless—said, and Xehanort turned to look at him. “Apologies.” He smirked patronisingly at him, and Xehanort narrowed his eyes at him. “I seem to be interrupting something?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting consumed by your favourite little Dream Eater?” Xehanort deadpanned, and the man shook his head.

“No use tempting the tempted.” He replied, but gestured instead at something in the corner of the room. “However, I am aware you are in need of some… relief?”

Xehanort turned to realise it was Sora’s Spirit Meow Wow pressed against the wall, whimpering and crying. Why he hadn’t noticed it, he didn’t know, but he immediately knew what to do.

When he approached it, it began crying harder, whining and squirming pathetically in the tight clamp that held it down to the floor, and Xehanort smirked down at it cruelly.

“Bumpis, was it?” He said, and the Meow Wow kept crying. “I’m afraid it’s time to vacate the castle. I wouldn’t want you around when you turn into a Nightmare after Sora becomes mine.”

He dragged it along the floor by the scruff of its neck, popping it out of the trap with an almost comical _pop,_ and headed towards the exit of the throne room.

“Xehanort?” Ansem called for him, but he ignored the man as he walked onwards until he reached the ledge that overlooked the castle’s exit.

“Goodbye, Bumpis.” He leered, and promptly launched the Meow Wow into the winds with a swift forward kick.

Ansem laughed darkly, shaking his head, and clapped twice patronisingly as Xehanort strode back into the throne room.

“Excellent shot, boy.” He said, and Xehanort simply glared at him. “Very well, I shall be off.”

He disappeared into a portal of darkness, leaving Xehanort alone with Sora. The teen walked over to Sora’s side, and sat down on the armrest of the throne next to him. Gently he cupped Sora’s face in his hand, and smiled slowly.

“Soon, Sora.” He murmured, “You’ll be mine.”

* * *

And of course, he didn’t end up that way. _Of course_ Riku had to save him, the knight in shining armour he was, and _of course_ the heart transfer was going to fail.

Lea watched Sora’s sleeping form, not having moved since Lea had lugged Sora’s unconscious body up there, patiently waiting alongside everyone else as Riku dug around in Sora’s heart one more time to wake him up. He looked over at Kermit, Donald and Goofy (god, even _thinking_ that out loud felt _weird,_ for some reason) sitting together glumly at a tea table, and he heaved a sigh.

Goofy looked over at him, and offered him a supportive smile. Lea shrugged helplessly, and Goofy went back to staring into his cup of tea.

“I need a minute,” Kermit said suddenly, and strode out of the room.

The three he left behind shared awkward looks, and Donald finally sighed.

“Out with it.” He said tiredly, and Lea blinked at him. The duck scratched his cheek sheepishly, and shrugged. “Something’s bothering you. You okay?”

“Oh.” Lea looked down at Sora again, and bit his lip. “Well… I can’t be the only person who sees Riku as a… frog, right? I’m not going crazy, right?”

Donald sighed again, and beside him Goofy smiled, sympathetically patting his friend’s shoulder.

“No, you’re not, a-hyuck.” He replied, “Riku’s always looked like that since we met him.”

“That’s so _weird._ ” Lea frowned. “I met his replica—he doesn’t look the same.”

“Yeah, we haven’t figured that out either.” Donald huffed.

“It doesn’t feel right.” Lea hissed. “The Riku Replica was based on Sora’s memories of him, right? How come that turned out the way he did? Naminé, she said he didn’t look the way he does now in Sora’s memories.”

“I dunno.” Donald shot back, frustrated, but Goofy patted his shoulder.

“Well, uh. Ya see, there’s this… legend,”

“ _Rumour._ ” Donald cut in, and Goofy laughed sheepishly. Lea raised an eyebrow at them, but Goofy shook his head.

“Rumour, that King Kermit has a lost son.”

Lea blinked at them, and then Donald couldn’t help the smile that crossed his beak.

“C’mon, let it out.” He said, already on the verge of laughter, and Lea did just that.

He burst out laughing, slapping his hand over his face as his other hand balled into a fist that thumped against his thigh. Donald and Goofy soon joined him in his laughter after that, and when they calmed down, all three of them let out a long, content sigh in unison.

“Oh, man. That was absolutely amazing.” Lea shook his head, “Good joke.”

“Oh, no. We mean it.” Goofy shook his head, and Lea gaped at them. “There really is this rumour that King Kermit has a son, and the more we think about it, the more we think it’s Riku here.”

He gestured at the sleeping Sora, and smiled. “Personally, I dunno why it could be him, but it just makes a whole lotta sense, y’know?”

“Yeah, and Sora likes him a lot, too.” Donald hummed, crossing his arms. “It’s amazing, really.”

“Yeah.” Lea chuckled, looking down at Sora, who snored quietly. “Sora really makes me believe that love is blind, y’know?”

“Blind, deaf and mute.” Donald frowned, and Goofy chuckled fondly.

“Aw, shucks. Just let Sora love who he wants to.” He said pleasantly, “I’m sure things will turn out for the best.”

The three of them looked content with that, smiling together as they settled into companionable silence, watching Sora slowly start waking up.

* * *

Just outside the ajar door, Kermit looked down at his hand, and clenched it.

He had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

Things went surprisingly well after Kermit made the reveal.

Granted, it was in the middle of a fight with a corrupted Aqua and Riku was on the verge of death when he did it, but things turned out well, and that was all that mattered.

“ _What?_ ” Riku snapped, and Aqua threw him into the rocks. He let out choked sound, slamming against unforgiving stone before dropping to the ground, and Kermit finally burst out of his bindings to dive towards him, Keyblade in hand and blocking Aqua’s incoming blow. “You’re my _what?_ ”

“I didn’t know how else to tell you!” Kermit yelled, “I had to make sure I was absolutely sure, and back in Castle Obliv—”

“Kermit!” Aqua snarled, charging at him, Keyblade heading straight for his throat.

“Dad!” It tumbled out like nothing, and Kermit’s eyes widened at him as Riku threw a barrier up around the both of them, deflecting Aqua’s blow and sending her Keyblade skittering off to the side. Kermit pushed himself onwards the rest of the way to Riku’s side, cupping his face in his hands, as the younger Master looked up at him.

“You—you called me—”

Riku gave him a weak smile. “I… ever since you and I travelled in Castle Oblivion, I’d always wanted you to be my dad.” He shakily got up onto his feet using the remnants of Way to the Dawn, and Kermit hurried to support him. “I… I’d wished that if I had a dad, he would be someone like you.”

“Riku…”

“Enough!” Aqua snarled, summoning the Keyblade to her hand, but before Kermit could move, Riku darted forward to stand in front of him, arms thrown out to either side to shield the king.

There—a moment’s hesitation, of trepidation and confusion from the possessed woman, and Riku knew he could pry his way into her heart through the same cracks that darkness did.

“Big sis, it’s me!” He yelled, and he concentrated _hard_ on a memory of a day so long ago, back before he hit puberty and turned into the frog-prince he was meant to be.

He knew, he just _knew,_ he could reach her, if he tried hard enough.

“It’s me, Riku! One of the boys you met on the islands!” He pressed, “I had the power of the Keyblade, and you could sense it in me! Look for it again, look for the power of the Keyblade, let it lead you back to the light!”

“I won’t have that nonsense.” Aqua growled.

“I won’t fight you.” Riku declared, “I won’t. Big sis, you have to come back to us.”

Aqua’s yellow eyes looked into his, but his heart didn’t falter.

“ _Please._ ” He said, “It’s never too late.”

“ _Enough!_ ” Aqua screamed, and Riku squeezed his eyes shut—

Only for a new blade to materialise between them, locked with Aqua’s Keyblade that had been aimed for his heart.

Suddenly clarity surged in Aqua’s eyes, as the new blade—Braveheart, it whispered into Riku’s soul—poured his memories into her.

“You’re… that boy.” She breathed, and the yellow faded from her eyes. “Riku… that day, on that island…”

She took a shaky breath, as she slowly let up. “Sora… and Riku. Those boys on the island.”

Riku smiled at her, and gently took her hands in his, their Keylades clattering to the ground before disappearing into twin flashes of light.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Riku nodded, and she looked into his face.

“You look… different.” She said flatly, cupping his face in her hand, and he laughed sheepishly.

“Yeah, I only found out why recently.” He turned to look at Kermit, who picked himself up off the ground to walk over to them, smiling sheepishly. “Big sis—”

“Aqua,” she smiled tiredly, and Riku chuckled softly.

“Aqua.” He nodded, “This is Kermit. You know him.”

“I do.” She sighed, kneeling down to smile at the little King. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Kermit laughed softly. “I guess you’ve met my son.”

“Oh, about that.” Aqua said, straightening up again. “You didn’t _mean_ that, right? You meant it as a, uh, in a connection kind of thing? He’s not _actually_ your son, right?”

Riku cocked his head at her, as Kermit laughed sheepishly.

“He is.”

Aqua paused for a long moment, and much to Riku’s shock, began to laugh. A full-bellied laugh, head thrown back and all. Riku looked at Kermit, lost, but the king shook his head, smiling, as Aqua finally calmed down, sighing deeply.

“Oh, I needed that. Thank you, Kermit.” She said warmly. “A wonderful joke.”

“No, I mean it.” Kermit said, and her smile dropped off her face. “He really _is_ my son. This is the Lost Prince my kingdom has been looking for.”

Aqua gaped at them for a long moment, and Riku shuffled around on his feet nervously.

“I’m… sorry?” He ventured, and Aqua promptly fainted.

King and son shared a nervous look, and Kermit shook his head.

“I’m guessing all the laughing tired her out.” He said, “C’mon, Riku, let’s take her back to the tower. Time to let everyone else know about this.”

Riku nodded, and smiled gently. Kermit cocked his head at him, and Riku laughed sheepishly.

“Sure thing, dad.”

Kermit’s smile was warm, too, and he bumped their shoulders together before the both of them set about picking up Aqua’s unconscious body.

* * *

The war against Xehanort was won, the dust settled. Everyone went to their respective homes, every soul was saved, and at the end of it all, Sora and Riku sat together on that old paopu islet, watching the sunset again on a day like any other on Destiny Islands.

Well, there _was_ one thing that was different.

They were pressed up against each other, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. Sora’s head rested on Riku’s thin shoulder, and quietly they listened to the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

“It’s all over.” Sora said as the sun said its final goodbyes, and Riku hummed, nodding.

Before all this, he had said those three little words that he never thought he would be able to say. Screamed, really, right at the precipice of the doorway to Kingdom Hearts, right before Sora stepped inside, χ-blade in hand.

“ _I love you, Sora!_ ” He had screamed, Keyblade locked with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness’s Guardian, and Sora’s conviction wavered right before the doors swung shut. “ _Don’t you ever forget that! I love you!_ ”

“ _I love you too!_ ” Was all Sora managed, until the doors shut between them.

Now, safe and victorious, the two boys—Masters, Guardians of Light—

 _Boys,_ sat together, and thought about the future ahead of them.

Kairi wanted to stay in Radiant Garden, to help rebuild it to a far better place than Ansem the Wise would have ever managed, with Naminé by her side.

Xion, Roxas and Lea went off to travel, to see the rest of the worlds, Isa in tow.

Terra, Aqua and Ventus went home to Castle Oblivion—no, the Land of Departure, with Vanitas, hoping to rebuild their home and stitch together the tatters of Vanitas’s heart into something whole again.

And then there were Sora, and Riku.

“So, you _are_ a prince, after all.”

“Huh?” Riku turned to look at Sora, who grinned at him as he pulled away.

“Remember? When we were kids?” He said, lacing his fingers with Riku’s tiny nubs, and Riku sighed in contentment. “We used to play princess with Kairi. You were always the knight and I got to play the prince, but I’d always thought being a prince suited you better.”

“Sora…” Riku breathed, and Sora cupped his face in his hand.

“Riku, are you gonna go home with His Majesty?” He asked softly, and Riku pressed his hand against Sora’s on his face. “I know… you’ve always wanted to know who your dad was, so… I won’t fault you if you wanna go.”

“I…” Riku hesitated, and he leaned into Sora’s touch. “Sora, I want to. I really, really want to get to know Kermit more. Get to know my kingdom. But…”

“But?” Sora asked.

“I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

Sora looked up at him, wide eyed, as Riku leaned forward to cup his face in his hand, too.

“I want to serve my people, but I want to be with you.”

“Riku, that’s…”

“What I mean to say is,” he said haltingly, “When the time comes, will you be alright in ruling with me?”

Sora bit his lip. “Riku, I’m… I’m not so sure.”

“I know.” Riku nodded, “It’s still so long away. We don’t have to rush.”

Sora smiled warmly at that, and Riku could feel his heart fluttering.

“For now, though, there _is_ one thing I wanna try doing.”

“Huh?” Riku cocked his head at him, and Sora laughed softly, before leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Riku gasped softly, pulling away from Sora, whose cheeks were bright red, but his smile was so wide that he knew his cheeks must hurt.

“How’d you like _that?_ ” Sora laughed, and Riku laughed too, leaning in close to kiss him again. Sora threw his arms around the back of Riku’s neck to deepen the kiss, as the sun finally set, and above them the stars shone like rhinestones against black silk.

Laughing against each other’s lips, the two boys tumbled over onto the ground of the islet, Sora straddling Riku as the evening breeze swept over them like a welcoming embrace.

“Love you, Riku.” Sora said warmly, his eyes glimmering with joy, and Riku laughed breathlessly as Sora kissed him again.

They parted for air, and Riku held him close.

“I love you too, Sora.”


	2. celeste fucked a frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please kill me

“Celeste, what the fuck.”

“ _I know,_ Sol. I know _._ ”

“Celeste, _what the fuck._ ”

The silver-haired woman blushed deeply, her brunette best friend gaping at her as beside Celeste, Kermit looked sheepish.

“Celeste, you fucked a _frog?_ ”

“I was _drunk!_ I wasn’t—I—”

“Hey, if anything—”

“You don’t get to talk, frog-man!” Sol snapped, and turned back to her. “Your son! Looks _nothing_ like in his baby pictures now! What the _fuck!_ ”

“Sora still loves him,” Celeste protested, “You can’t deny that!”

“I know my son loves him!” Sol screamed, “ _That’s the weirdest part!_ ”

“I just,” Celeste looked lost, and made an exasperated gesture at Kermit. “It’s complicated. The point is, Riku’s his, and I’m sorry I lied to you about it, Sol. I promise, it was for the best.”

“The truth had to come out sooner or later.” Kermit nodded solemnly. “I’ll take care of Riku this time, I promise.”

Sol looked at the king wearily, and sighed.

“So, Riku’s a prince?” she asked, and Kermit nodded. “And my Sora wants to marry him, someday?”

“Oof, we’re not too sure about that.” Kermit said. “They’re still children, give them time.”

Sol looked at him witheringly. “I just wanna know if I can still see my son after this.”

“I know I probably won’t.” Celeste sighed. “Miss Piggy will have me killed if I go anywhere near there.”

“Why _you_ and not Kermit I will never understand.” Sol muttered darkly, and Kermit swallowed nervously when the woman gripped her steak knife on the dinner table. Still, Celeste offered her a shaky smile, and Sol shook her head. “Will Sora and Riku be okay?”

“Of course.” Kermit nodded. “I swear on it.”

Sol looked skeptical, and the king laughed fondly.

“Nothing can tear them apart anymore,” he said, shrugging. “Love is blind, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> celeste and sol are riku and sora's moms, respectively. i want to d*e


End file.
